


Power Cut

by breddtea



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, breddy - Freeform, mlm, twosetviolin - Freeform, with slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breddtea/pseuds/breddtea
Summary: The electricity goes out for a while.Brett and Eddy are locked up at home with nothing to do... except maybe eachother?





	1. Part 1

Brett and Eddy unofficially lived together, Eddy never asked him to move in but Brett seemingly lived there. Brett spent most of his time in Eddy's apartment only ever returning home to get more clothes or any other essentials he couldn't borrow from Eddy if he needed to.

Today was one of those days, Brett was in desperate need or more clothes, of course he didn't mind wearing Eddy's. Besides there's nothing wrong with wearing your best friend's clothes; it was normal to wear each other's clothes, right? Brett preferred to wear his own anyways and didn't really like the thought of sharing something like underwear... Brett put on the last of his clothes and began to walk out the door and shouted:

"Bye, I'll be back soon!"

Just as loudly Eddy replied, "Wait, have you not seen the weather outside?" from somewhere inside the apartment.

In all honesty Brett hadn't, he never really felt the need to look outside to check the weather. It was still fairly early in the morning and so he had yet to open the curtains, they both tried to wake up before 10 recently in an attempt to fix their sleep schedules. Brett walked over to the the windows and open the curtains revealing dark grey clouds and the heavy rain, thunder echoed in the distance as he looked out.

"Oh, shit...."

"Yeahhh, I don't even think an umbrella would help a lot in this scenario. You know, you don't need to go home I'm fine with you wearing my clothes bro, beside I don't think it'd be a good idea to go out in that," Eddy said as he walked over to Brett in the living room.

Brett blushed a bit at the thought of only wearing Eddy's clothes, if he did that the thought of Eddy's warmth would never leave him. But Eddy was just being a good friend and nothing else, right?

"No, no it's fine I'll just wait until the storm calms down.."

Eddy reassured him that he could if he wanted to and he could always just ask if he wanted to borrow something, Brett declined the other's offer. As it was clear that he couldn't go out he went back to the bedroom to put the clothes he was previously wearing on, preferring the more soft, comfy material and aesthetic they provided. Brett was unsure whether to call it Eddy's bedroom or their bedroom. Eddy had a spare room but they'd be sharing Eddy's bed recently, they weren't cuddling or anything though because they're just friends, right? Brett just didn't like the thought of sleeping alone nowadays and having Eddy there with him helped him sleep better.

Brett had nearly finished changing when the lights went out, he hadn't turned them off, he was pretty sure Eddy didn't turn them off, so he came out of the room to investigate what was happening. He entered the darkened living room with his jumper in hand to see Eddy sat on the sofa looking confused.

Eddy turned around to see Brett as they looked at one another they both said, "..power cut."

The lack of artificial light made it hard to see just about anything so Eddy opened the curtains and let the grey light from outside pour in. This was when they both became very aware that Brett didn't have a top on, now of course they had seen each other topless when they went to the beach. But this time was different it felt more intimate and close, it was just them and they weren't out anywhere. Eddy's face turned a slight shade of pink he looked away and said,

"You should probably put something on.."

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, might be a good idea. Don't want to get a cold." he laughed and the put jumper on to conceal his torso.

They found themselves at a lack of things to do. So many of their favourite activities relied on electric, something that wasn't quite available right now so they settled on just practising for now (gotta get those 40 hours in). After a while they both decided to take a break and go eat something. Living in the 21st century is great due to the advancements in technology, Eddy lived in a fairly new apartment this meant his kitchen instead of having old gas equipment had the much newer electrical equipment. Which couldn't work due to the power cut. The pair spent some time digging through the cupboards in hopes of finding something that didn't involve cooking of anything kind. Eddy hadn't been shopping in a while so he was already low on food regardless of whether it needed to be cooked or not was something else. Until finally one of them found some take out which had been sitting in the fridge, it would still taste okay, right? It was most likely a bit off at this point but they didn't care anymore.

They found themselves sat on the kitchen floor eating questionable takeout, a unique scenario sure but all that mattered was that they found something to eat. The pair sat quite close together but they both felt like that wasn't enough they wanted to be closer. They're just friends. and friends don't do that, right? Brett finished what he could manage of the takeout and, as if it were normal, rested his head on Eddy's shoulder. It made him feel warm inside, he smiled to himself. Eddy almost froze from excitement? Fear? Shock? But he didn't do or say anything. As Eddy lent his head on top of Brett's he thought:

This feels right.

Eddy moved to grab Brett's hand but the loud sound of thunder and lightning scared him before Eddy could grab it. They shared a look of slight awkwardness, not quite knowing what to say. Do I sit back where I was? Brett thought. Did I make him uncomfortable? Eddy questioned himself. Did that mean anything we're just friends though, right? They both wondered. Brett broke the quietness, "Do you have anything else to eat?"

Eddy couldn't imagine why Brett could think of food right after that but he was Brett and Eddy loved him. But just as a friend, right?

"Uh yeah I think so, let me have another look." While he did find some food all of which had to be cooked except some possible out of date rice cakes sitting at the back of a cupboard, which much like the takeout was old and stale. But nonetheless were edible and that was the important thing. He grabbed the rice cakes out of the cupboard and offered Brett one.

"Want one?" he mumbled through the one he had already stuffed in his mouth.

Brett accepted and took one. He walked over to the sofa, collapsing his body and lying spread out on it, and checked his phone. Of course not much had happened as the WiFi was cut too. All that was on his phone was a few messages from his mum, wishing him to be okay. As he put his phone down he realised how dark it was. While some light came from outside it wasn't a lot, the day had gone and night had finally arrived.

"It's getting pretty dark, do you have any candles or something like that?"

"Yeah I think so... Mia left them behind, You remember her, right? She was obsessed with them, she never came back after what happened to collect her stuff and it's not like I'm going to go see her." Eddy replied a bit solemnly but he shook it off and went off to go find the candles.

Brett felt a twang of jealousy at the mention of one of Eddy's ex girlfriends, of course Brett remembered her. He remembered her long blonde hair, her soft skin, her gentle smile and how much he hated seeing her with him. But what he remembered most was Eddy calling him in tears exclaiming something about her cheating on him. Brett also recalled how quickly he drove over to Eddy's, paying no mind to the speed limit just wanting to see Eddy and make him feel better. When he arrived the door was already open he walked in to see Eddy crying into hands on the sofa. Brett pulled him into a hug, he didn't have to say or ask anything and he didn't even need to. While still crying Eddy half explained the situation, he had come home early to surprise Mia. But the only surprise was the sounds coming from his bedroom and the sight of her on top of someone random guy. Brett began to stroke Eddy's hair in hopes it'd make him feel better in some way, for some reason it did. Eddy felt safe. As Brett stopped thinking about what had happened his jealousy soothed, but he didn't understand why he felt that way.

Eddy entered with an abundance of candles in his arms, "could you get the lighter out the kitchen draw?" he asked while placing the array of candles around the room.

Brett agreed and went to the kitchen to look for the lighter in question, he wasn't sure where the lighter was, he'd never used it before. So he just opened any draw and began to dig for it. After a short search, the lighter was found and Brett declared the discovery loudly to Eddy in the other room. He walked back into the living room and began to light all the candles. Once he had finished the room had a romantic and comfy glow to it. Despite the warm aesthetic the room was awfully cold, having electrical heating didn't really help in this scenario.

"I'm gonna grab a blanket, do you want one too?" Brett asked Eddy.

"Nah, we can just share one. We share one when we sleep together and I think combining our body heat will help keep warm," While Eddy was correct, Brett blushed at the idea of being that close with Eddy in such a intimate place. They both wondered if the blanket sharing involved cuddling? Not cuddling? Just sitting next to each other? What were they going to do? They hadn't been this close together not in such an intimate way.

Brett ripped the blankets straight off of the bed and entered the living room with what seemed like a mountain of blankets nearly covering his face. He dumped them onto the sofa and sighed, "I think that'll be enough" he joked, Eddy laughed and agreed.

Eddy left the room to go put some clothes more suited to the night time, although the clothes he was wearing weren't far off he wanted to change anyways. When he returned his hair was ruffled and his clothes looked a bit oversized but that added to the whole comfort of the outfit. When he returned Brett was almost in awe over Eddy's soft appeal. He'd seen Eddy look like this before but it was different this time, the warm lighting softened Eddy features and made him look cute. The rain outside also didn't help as it also added to the cosy feeling making Eddy appear more wholesome than he ever could be. Brett wanted nothing more than to just embrace him and only to have his soft features for himself and to kiss his soft lips. Wait, what? Brett thought, he didn't want to do that to Eddy, they were just friends. He couldn't do that to his best friend or could he? He didn't want to not kiss Eddy but he couldn't, too many thoughts and feelings swam around in his head before he simply said:

"You look nice," Nice? Nice, was that all? Out of all the words in the English language nice was the one I went with? He looks so much more than nice, he looked soft and warm and radiant and beautiful and wonderful and so many other words but nice was the word he went with great, Brett thought.

"Hah thanks, only for you Bretty" Eddy jokingly flirted or was he just joking he wasn't too sure at this point but he knew he did like to look good for Brett at the very least.

After Eddy's comment he picked out the thickest blanket that Brett had retrieved from the mountain of blankets he had got earlier. Eddy put the blanket around his shoulders and used his arm to also in case Brett in it. He used his strength to make them fall back into the sofa, laughing as they went. Their bodies slouched down into one another following the sofa crease. But they knew just their sides touching wasn't enough Brett rested his head on Eddy's like earlier. But that still wasn't enough, he wanted more and could feel that Eddy did to. Eddy grabbed Brett's hand like he intended to earlier, this made him feel content and a smile spread across his face. But something deep inside them still knew that even that wasn't enough, in this moment their bodies required more than just holding hands. Brett thought fuck it and grabbed Eddy's chin with his spare hand and forced his lips onto his own. Eddy was certainly shocked at what had happened but he eventually melted into the kiss. It definitely wasn't their first but that's a story for another day. Eddy let go of Brett's hand and used his hands to pull Brett's lips into his own. They pulled away to breathe, their faces both tinted a shade of red.

"Can we do that again?" Brett said a bit starstruck at the whole situation.


	2. part 2

WARNING: NSFW CONTENT

Eddy didn't need words to reply as he crashed his own lips into Brett's again. As they got used to the sensation of their lips on one another's the intensity of the situation more and more intimate. Each kiss more passionate than the last that was until Eddy pushed Brett onto his back and began to start kissing and biting his neck, Brett moaned. Eddy continued to leave purpley marks down his neck. Brett had never wanted to be with anyone as much as he did now. Sloppy kisses and love bites were placed all down Brett's neck. Eddy marked Brett as his own now and neither would have preferred it any other way. As the making out continued Eddy's hands slowly slid down and were placed on Brett's hips. Brett pulled on the collar of Eddy's t shirt and pressed his lips on Eddy's jaw. He continued down onto his neck placing gentle kisses as he went, the kisses turned to bites and marks were left. Marks that would be visible to everyone, they now strictly only belonged to each other and no one else.

Once Brett had let go of his collar Eddy looked Brett in the eyes before kissing his lips once again. Brett wrapped his hands around Eddy's neck, making sure Eddy wouldn't leave as Brett kissed him back. Brett's nails dug slightly into Eddy's neck at the sheer desperation of of needing Eddy to be with him. Their minds were full of lust and nothing else. They just wanted each other so much. They didn't just want each other, they needed each other. Just passionately making out wasn't enough, their bodies required more than just that. Eddy began to slide his hand down into Brett's sweatpants grabbing Brett's thigh and accidentally stroking his dick on the way there, Brett let out a slight moan.

"Are you okay with this?" Eddy murmured.

Brett vigorously nodded his head with desperation in his eyes.

It had been a long time since either had, 'had' someone. Mia had essentially ruined Eddy, he felt like he couldn't be with anyone after what had happened. Brett had never been one for dating no matter how beautiful or funny or seemingly 'perfect' they were, they never felt like they were right for him. He always preferred hanging out with Eddy and having fun not on an awkward date that he hated. Regardless he enjoyed spending his Friday nights watching bad films with Eddy not out with someone he didn't feel comfortable with or in some loud club sweating on strangers. (Now back to what y'all are here to read)

Their lovemaking was sloppy to say the least, their lust filled with pure desperation. Nothing mattered, their moans louder than they should have been, they didn't care if the neighbours heard because they had each other and that was the important thing. They gradually moved from the sofa in the living room to Eddy's bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes as they went, their lips nor touch leaving one another. Eddy pushed Brett down onto the bed, he felt scared but turned on. Regardless it felt good. Everything felt soft, gentle and slow but it was definitely the very opposite it was hot, passionate and aggressive. Every thrust, kiss and lick was dreamlike and they treasured every second of it.

Once they had finished, they had no idea what the time was. It didn't matter though, they weren't going anywhere tomorrow and even if they were the tiredness would have been worth it. Once everything was said and done their tired, aching bodies fell into the bed. They felt so happy but so desperately tired at the same time, their bodies desperately needed to rest. And that's what they did. They were buried deep beneath the sheets and blankets on the bed. Brett's head was resting on Eddy's chest, arms wrapped around one another and legs intertwined. They were happy.

NSFW CONTENT END

\--

It was mid-afternoon, they had stayed up quite late and desperately needed as much sleep as possible. The sky was still full of dark and stormy clouds, at the very least it had stopped raining for now. The candles from the previous night had been blown out and only memories of their previous warmth were left. Luckily they had been Eddy didn't particularly want a fire in this apartment, not again. 

Eddy first woke up to feel a heavy and warm weight resting on him, along with Brett's body intertwined with his. What they had manged to keep on and sleep in was very minimal but neither of them cared anyways. Clothes were thrown all about onto the floor and were littered from the living room down the corridor into the bedroom. Unlike their clothes, blankets covered them nicely and kept them warm along with each other's body heat. 

Eddy woke first, happy to have such a warm human in his arms but once he woke up properly the hazy memories of last night came back to him. It was a slight blur to him but he remembered how happy he felt to be with Brett in this way. Despite the happiness he was unhappy that his whole body ached, the dull pain rang throughout his tired body. The marks down his neck and scratches down his back were aching and colourful reminders of the night. He hadn't really been with anyone for a while, not since Mia, so he hadn't done anything like that in a long time. He was glad he spent that time with Brett and not someone else. Eddy had always harboured feelings for Brett but he never really paid attention to them, always casting them to the back of his mind. For him, this night more or less confirmed his feelings for Brett and the thought of that made him happy. 

Eddy felt relaxed at the sight of Brett's sleeping head resting on his chest and began to run his fingers through Brett's hair. Slowly but surely Brett woke up to the feeling of Eddy's fingers in his hair. He felt soft and safe, simply just being in someone's warm arms reassured him of this. He felt so at home just lying on Eddy's chest, he wouldn't trade it for the world. He shifted his body so he could be closer to Eddy, and so Eddy could tighten his embrace on him. As his body woke up a bit more the same aching pain filled his body and then the blurred memories of the previous night followed.

"Good morning." Eddy said in a sleepy yet happy voice, followed by a gentle kiss on Brett's head.

Brett didn't give a verbal reply just some groan to signify that he had heard Eddy, obviously too tired to give a proper response. Eddy began to get out of bed but he was quickly stopped.

"No. Stay." Brett said in a low, tired voice grabbing at Eddy's hand.

Eddy couldn't argue with this very sleepy man and remained in bed with Brett, returning to gently running his fingers through Brett's soft hair. Neither had ever felt more at peace than they had in this moment, in this bed. After just lying there together for a few minutes Eddy's stomach growled loudly, turns out just eating old takeout and stale rice cakes weren't entirely the most filling. He had to get up to go eat something, leaving Brett in the bed alone. He missed Eddy's body being in the bed with him even though he was just in the other room, he felt as though the bed grew colder by the second without Eddy's body in it. Eddy shouted from the kitchen "Do you want anything?" Brett paused for a moment before shouting back, in still a tired voice, no.

Eddy returned with an empty bowl of dry cereal, it was better than nothing, the cereal felt a bit depressing but he was desperate. He sat back down where he was and his warmth filled the bed once again. Brett didn't question what Eddy was eating, he was just glad Eddy was back in bed with him. Once Eddy had finished he set the bowl down on the bedside table next to him, he looked down at Brett who was still lying on him.

"You know we can't just lie here all day right? There must be something we could do." Eddy spoke.

"It wouldn't be so bad though right? If we just stayed here I mean." Brett looked up a bit disappointed that Eddy also didn't want to stay in bed with him.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Anything for you." he said before quickly kissing Brett on the head again.

Brett's cheeks flushed slightly at Eddy being so cute. Brett looked at Eddy's neck and at the marks he had given him, a slight pride filled him. He went to kiss Eddy's jaw when a very loud knocking came from the front door, it was more like a loud thudding than a simple knock. It was so loud and aggressive that they could hear it all the way from the bedroom. The two boys looked at one another and then in the direction of the door, both seriously confused. Neither wanted to really get out bed, hoping the person would just go away. But as the loud knocking continued, it was followed by the door bell being repeatedly rang. It was clear they weren't going away. Eddy found it within himself to hastily get out of bed and go to the door to open it. Picking up and putting on whoever's clothes off of the floor on the way. Brett scrambled to get out of bed and put his glasses on and what clothes were left om the floor, quickly following Eddy out of curiosity. But not wanting to intrude on whatever was about to unfold and stood in the living room almost hiding in the corridor leading to it. Once Eddy opened the door she stood there looking pissed. The last person anyone here could have wanted to see, Mia.


	3. part 3

Mia stood passive aggressively in the doorway, she tried her best to stare Eddy down despite her being so much shorter. While she looked rather angry it did not distract from the fact she looked like a drowned rat. Clearly she forgot about the bad weather on the way there and didn't think to bring an umbrella or even a good coat. The stormy weather had completely drenched her from head to toe. Her dampened hair clung to her face giving her a look that more accurately reflected her personality. Her inappropriately bright clothes clung to her shaking body, the fluorescent colour hurt Eddy's eyes. Whether she was shaking due to the cold or due to her angry nature no one could say. Eddy gave her a strong look of definitive anger and annoyance. It was at times like this when he wondered what he even saw in her in the first place when the mere sight of her pissed him off.

"I've come to collect my stuff." She spoke at Eddy, her tone serious. Eddy couldn't bring himself to reply to her, so he simply didn't . Due to the lack of response she received she pushed past him storming down the corridor in the living room. She marched in with such vigour that she almost pushed Eddy into the wall.

"Well, where is it??" her aggression increasing by the second.

It took Eddy a moment until he finally said: "...where's what?"

"My stuff of course! You didn't throw it away did you?! I knew you'd do something like this, I don't know why I thought it'd be a good idea to even come here in the first place, I came all this way for nothing. Scott was right I shouldn't have come here, oh yeah Scott's my new boyfriend. He treats be a million times better than you ever could!" at this point she wasn't really talking to anyone mainly just the room as a whole, both Brett and Eddy were dumb founded at what was happening. She had a quick gaze around the living room and realised that the candles out were in fact hers.

"Those are my candles....You used my candles. You USED my candles..? Do you know how expensive those were??" This is when Mia noticed Brett was also here, stood in the corridor still. She looked at Brett and then at Eddy and then back at Brett.

"Wait why are YOU here?.. " It was at this point when she noticed their messy appearances and the large purple markings around each of their necks her feeble mind put two and two together and she spoke flatly:

"Oh. I see how it is, you use your best friend as some kind of cheap fling, to make me jealous. Well it didn't work." Infuriated, Eddy began to say something but Mia spoke over him, continuing to drone on loudly.

"I always knew you were the kind of guy who just used people. I'm glad I broke up with you because, quite frankly, you don't deserve me or anyone for that matter not even him." She turned to look at Brett with disgust on her face. "I was nothing but kind to you but then you get rid of my stuff, you use my candles and then start banging your best friend as some kind of rebound. Now where is my stuff?!"

So much had happened in the past moment that neither of them could find the exact words to reply to anything Mia had just said that was until Eddy finally spoke "Why would I have kept any of your stuff, we broke up 7 months ago? You didn't break up with me, I broke up with you! I caught you cheating on me with that guy, remember?? Also, it's none of your business how I chose to live my life, it's not like you ever took an interest in it in the first place."

Her face was somewhere between confusion, anger and disgust. No words came out just random sputtering until she finally said: "Ugh, I can't believe this. I don't even know why I bothered to try and talk to you like the adults we are. Also I'm so glad to know that you did sleep with your him, I can't believe I went out with such a fa-"

"Don't you dare fucking say that." Eddy didn't like to swear too much but he felt it were appropriate here. "You can't just march into someone's house shouting and screaming, unannounced, demand your stuff back and be a complete and utter bitch. Get out. Now." Again the swearing felt necessary.

She pulled an expression of annoyance and left but not before saying "Ugh I treat you with nothing but respect and this is how I get treated. Thanks a lot, Edward." Slamming the door on her way out.

It was at this point when Eddy made a mental note to tell security to never let her in again, under any circumstance. Brett and Eddy stood their in silence for a bit just processing what the hell had just happened. It took him some time but seeing Mia even if it was just for those 2 minutes brought back too many memories for Eddy. He could feel the heartbreak all over again, the horrible, tight feeling in his chest when he saw her and the utter defeat he felt when she left. He could still remember her face when Eddy found her cheating on him. She didn't care, and that's what hurt most.

He remembers coming home early from rehearsal wanting to surprise his girlfriend of nearly one year. They had been living together on and off for a couple of months now just as a trial period, it had been going really great he loved living with his girlfriend. When he came home that night he saw his apartment door open he was scared someone had broken in and possibly hurt Mia. It was quite the opposite, instead of seeing his apartment a mess or Mia just simply sitting on the sofa waiting for him because she forgot to lock the door. Instead he heard her voice, but not just her voice but her moans along with another's coming from his bedroom. He flung open the door and words couldn't form from his mouth, Mia was on top of some guy. A guy Eddy had never seen before. Mia's face was a pure look of horror followed by "I didn't know you were coming home early...". What followed next was what seemed to be the biggest argument two people could possibly have between Eddy and Mia. Arguments between them had slowly become a bit more regular than Eddy would have hoped but he loved her nonetheless, that was until now. Regardless this would be the argument to end all of their previous ones.

As they continued to argue tears began to slowly fall out of Eddy's tired eyes, Mia appeared to be more annoyed that had Eddy interrupted the sex she was having than the fact she was cheating on Eddy. She and the man both left fairly quickly (the man had the least bit of decency to apologise and fain ignorance to Eddy's and Mia's relationship). Eddy and Mia of course broke up, Eddy yelled it at her as she was leaving, she didn't respond. She didn't care. Eddy was left to sob by himself on his sofa, thinking over and over what he could have done for this to happen. He hastily called Brett, the one person he knew who would make him happy at this moment in time. In a moments noticed Brett was sat with Eddy hugging him tightly while Eddy explained the situation through his sobs. Brett didn't need or want an explanation, he just needed Eddy to be happy again. Brett cared so very much, Eddy couldn't have asked for more. This painful memory was burnt into Eddy's brain.

As the tears started to pour out of Eddy's eyes, Brett walked over to him. Eddy used the back of the sofa to support himself while he cried into it. Seeing Mia had just allowed the painful memories to return, memories he swears he locked away and threw away the key. Memories of them being happy and in love but then being consumed by the bitter memory of her with someone else. Eddy threw his body into Brett's and began crying into his shoulder. Brett ran his hand down Eddy's back to comfort him, hoping the affection would make him feel better.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Don't worry she's gone now." he said holding Eddy tightly in his arms.

It hurt Brett so much to see the person he loved be so hurt he wished he was the one crying so Eddy didn't have to be in pain. He wished Eddy could only be happy and never wanted him to be this distraught ever again. Once Eddy had collected himself in Brett's arms he lifted his head up so his chin was now resting on Brett's shoulder.

"... I'm sorry." he whispered into Brett's ear.

Brett froze slightly, grabbed Eddy by the arms and moved him of his body. Still with a tight grip on Eddy, Brett looked Eddy in the eyes and said:

"Don't you fucking dare, don't apologise for that bitch," reiterating Eddy's words from earlier. "She's the one who is making a scene and shouting. She's the one making you cry. She's the one who did this. Not you. It's not your fault Eddy."

Eddy's face relaxed entirely, the tears stopped too. Eddy looked into Brett's powerful gaze and quietly said:

"..I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

They have said 'I love you' to each other before, because they loved each other but before it was purely platonically. But this time felt different, it felt so sincere and intimate not like before. Brett could feel the tenderness in Eddy's words and see the soft gaze in his deep brown eyes. The weight of his words felt so heavy and honest, because they were. Eddy didn't just love Brett, he loved him.

"I love you too, Eddy."

Brett's words were soft and tender like Eddy's but they had strong clarity. He had never felt more sure of himself than in this moment. Brett didn't just love Eddy, he loved Eddy with his whole heart. As Brett's words left his mouth Eddy embraced him with a kiss, his calloused fingers gripping onto Brett's soft face, Brett melted away into the kiss. He pushed his glasses onto his head so he could lean into it. It wasn't passionate or full of rampant desire like last night, it wasn't a quick soft kiss on the head like this morning. It was long and slow, it had the passion of last night but had the same softness as this morning. It still had a large desperation to it, a gripping desire to be with one in any way possible. To put it simply it was perfect. All their feelings could be described in this kiss . They loved each other so much and it felt so good to say aloud.

"I love you," Brett said gently and they tenderly embraced once again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.." Brett kissed along Eddy's jaw and cheeks after every 'love you' with soft tenderness before it just turned into simple, soft kissing with no words, he didn't need them. His fingers gripped into Eddy's hair, pulling him forward.

As their lips parted they stood there a bit breathless at all the kissing, the sudden amount of kissing came as a bit of a shock to both of them but it was good nonetheless.

"I love you too." Eddy replied strongly.

"Uh, sorry for kissing you so suddenly.." Brett said, he wasn't too sure why he was apologising they'd already slept together by this point and kissed plenty of times during that, their relationship was weird he thought.

"No, no it's okay. It was good, you're a good kisser so I don't mind, really."

"Hah, thanks. You're a pretty good kisser too." Brett returned.

"Is there anything else I'm good at?" Eddy said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Brett rolled his eyes with a smile and turned away that was before Eddy spoke:

"No but seriously though dude, was I good enough? I haven't really been that far with a guy before, and it was a bit sudden. I needed to prepared myself for something like that. I hope I didn't disappoint you or make you feel uncomfortable.."

"What? No, you were the best I've ever had," he looked away embarrassed he'd revealed something like that to Eddy. "But neither have I to be honest but there's always a first for everything, and that just happened to be me. I was a very satisfied with what happened to say the least." Brett said with a small grin on his face, he had turned back around to Eddy and had slowly made his way over to him. Brett had one of his legs in between Eddy's and cupped his face with one of his hands, his soft fingers pressing into Eddy's skin. Another long kiss was pressed into Eddy's lips. Eddy grabbed the hand on his face and smiled tentatively at Brett, he didn't think he could be happier. What Eddy said next came as a bit of a surprise to Brett:

"I need to get rid of these fucking candles." His tone was flat which evoked a large sense of seriousness. (Again the swearing felt necessary.)

Brett gave a very deadpan look followed by a "What?" he was a little disappointed that Eddy had said something like that in such a romantic moment.

"I thought I could deal with her but I just can't... I need to get rid of those and candles and.. the rest of her stuff."

"I thought you said you got rid of all the stuff she left..?" Brett was confused to say the least and more to wanted to know why Eddy had still kept her stuff even after what happened, his disappointed still rang throughout his body due to Eddy talking about his Mia, of all people he could mention right now.

"Yeah well I never got around to it, okay?" He wasn't completely lying, there had always been a voice deep down inside him that told him to keep her stuff so he could never bring himself to get rid of everything she had left but today was the real nail in the coffin.

Eddy went around the room picking up the used candles from where he had placed them the previous night, Brett followed and picked up the candles that Eddy couldn't carry all at once. Eddy walked into the kitchen and threw the candles into the bin. The sound of the glass smashing felt oddly satisfying to Eddy, the sound of destroying that had meant something to Mia felt great? Seeing the small (almost creepy) smile on Eddy's face Brett passed him the candles he had collected one by one. Eddy dropped each fairly large candle until there were no more and slammed the bin door shut.

"..Is that all of them?" Brett said a bit unsure.

"....no." Eddy replied a bit embarrassed that he had kept his ex-girlfriend's stuff after being apart for so long. Eddy grabbed the sleeve of Brett's jumper (that he had hurriedly put on earlier) and dragged him to the storage cupboard. The cupboard was one of those built in ones that were almost like mini rooms.

The cupboard felt like it was groaning from the sheer amount of stuff inside of it. The last time Eddy had properly tidied his apartment was precisely never. Eddy had lived in this apartment for 2 years and everything had pretty much stayed the same from when he first moved in, with the exception of some of Brett's stuff slowly creeping it's way into his home. Although Eddy didn't mind too much as he enjoyed Brett's presence in his apartment when he wasn't there in person. Aside from that, his apartment was in a constant state of being a tidy mess, except from this cupboard it was a constant mess. He could never bring himself to clean his apartment in fear of finding some long forgotten secret hidden away somewhere, although he doubted that it even existed in the first place. And also, pure laziness stopped him from really thoroughly tidying. Eddy opened the cupboard door to reveal the utter mess that was inside of it. Over the time period that Eddy had spent living in this apartment he had gradually added to the mess of this cupboard. Boxes and god knows what filled the cupboard, cobwebs and dust were everywhere. Brett joked that they might find a cockroach, Eddy didn't enjoy this joke all too much. Although the cupboard was small the amount of stuff Eddy had crammed into it wasn't. Brett wondered how Eddy managed to get so much stuff into it in the first place.

"Uhh, I'm not even too sure where to start. But I know her stuff is in there somewhere, and I don't think I could live with keeping her stuff here still."

Brett agreed and was prepared to take on the mountainous task that was clearing out this cupboard. He turned on the light for this cupboard that was nearly covered by all the 'junk' Eddy had collected. Brett was about to pick up some box with some scrawled writing on it, it appeared to have old sheet music in it, and a thick layer of dust covering it before a loud groan came from his stomach. He looked down and him and Eddy both laughed. In all honesty Brett had felt hungry last night he felt a bit too preoccupied with other things to eat and didn't really feel hungry earlier.

"I should really go get some food, huh?" Eddy said.

"Yeahh, but I doubt anything would even be open, it's still raining heavily...I'll be fine anyways, besides I don't want you going out in that," reassured Brett.

As he usually did Eddy didn't listen to Brett said and prepared himself for the outside. The only positive of seeing Mia was that it gave him a pretty decent idea of how to dress for the weather. Although he could tell that it was better than yesterday, the winds have calmed down a bit and the rain seemed to be a bit lighter but that could change any minute. Eddy came out of his room wearing a t-shirt with a jumper and a hoodie on top and what seemed to be two pairs of sweatpants. He wasn't taking any risks with the layers. On top of that he was also wearing the thickest coat he could find in his closet. Eddy looked about twice the size he actually was with all the protective layers he had on. He rammed his wallet, phone and keys in his pockets before heading out the door.

"Try not to stay outside for too long, I don't want you getting ill," Brett said, sounding like a mum.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry about me! Bye!" he said with a smile on his face, quickly kissing Brett on the cheek before he went out the door.

Eddy left in search of some poor store that'd still be open in this horrible weather, that left Brett alone to deal with the overbearing task of trying to make some sense of this cupboard. Most of it was in a box or in some vague pile of mess, Brett couldn't understand how Eddy could leave it like this for so long. He started by taking out a few of the really dusty boxes so he could actually see what was in there, the boxes were probably from when Eddy first moved in so it probably wouldn't have anything useful in anymore. Brett felt like he was about to cough up his lungs from all the dust spreading everywhere that was when he found a not so very dusty box. It felt so out of place in this heavily dusty cupboard this must mean that it was used fairly regularly, Brett thought. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened the box, it's not like Eddy would find out he told himself. He opened it to find some film tickets, tickets to concert or shows they'd seen; there was some small souvenirs from the countries they visited on their tour. But what Brett found the most endearing was the pictures of them together, pictures from their tour, pictures of places they've been, pictures of them when they were younger.

Brett could feel his heart ache and he could feel his eyes tearing up a bit. He took off his glasses to dab the tears slowly forming in his eyes away with his sleeve, the pictures had cute titles and dates messily written on the back of them. Brett found himself sat on the floor surrounded by pictures of him and Eddy, reliving the memories they had brought back. Brett didn't think it was possible to love a person as much as he loved Eddy, he never had any idea that Eddy was doing this or for how long he had been collecting mementos of what they did together but he greatly appreciated it nonetheless. It was at this point when he realise he should probably get back to the task at hand and go back to sorting out the mess he had been left with. He put his glasses back on and quickly put everything back into the box where it belonged. Once he put the box back where it was, he found one crumpled and coated in the same thick dust like the others. It had been pushed to the very back corner of the cupboard and hidden by whatever else Eddy had been storing. It didn't really shock Brett when he realised it was the box with whatever Mia had left.

He was about to sort through it that was until he heard the keys jangle in the door, he was glad he could finally eat and Eddy was back too but the food felt a bit more important at this moment in time. Eddy entered looking like Mia did early but some how worse, the amount of layers helped but he was still soaked through, all his clothes were ruined and soaked. Eddy kicked off his soaking shoes and walked into the kitchen leaving wet footprints from his socks on the way there. He had managed to find a pizza place that was still open despite the weather, he found that some parts of the area were less affected by the power cut. Eddy just happened to live in one of the less fortunate areas that had absolutely nothing. He'd taken off his coat to protect the pizza from the rain, fortunately it worked and the pizza was fairly dry despite the rain and wind. Brett walked into the kitchen with a towel in his hand and passed it to Eddy. He began to help Eddy out of what he was wearing. The soggy hoodie and jumper clung to his shaking body, the towel sat on his head trying to soak up the water from his hair. Brett began to take off the jumper he was wearing revealing the t-shirt he was wearing underneath, Brett was pretty sure the jumper was Eddy's anyways so he didn't mind too much. Eddy's first thought was that he felt too soggy and tired to do that right now but maybe after eating he'd feel a bit better, it took him a moment to realise it was probably for him to wear.

"Won't you get cold?" Eddy asked while Brett passed him the jumper.

"Nope. I'll be fine, besides I'm not the one the whose shaking.." He said while pulling the jumper over Eddy's head with a slight smile on his face.

Eddy appreciated the warm jumper covering him instead of the soaking layers from before. Brett's body had warmed up the jumper quite nicely and Eddy's body relaxed a bit from not being completely soaked anymore. Eddy went off to go take his sweatpants off and change them to some drier ones, taking the soggy clothes off of the floor as he went. Brett helped himself to a slice of surprisingly warm pizza, he never thought he could be so happy to eat it. Eddy returned in now completely dry clothes with his hair still slightly damp. Brett thought he looked cute, too cute even with his soft hair and baggy clothes that made him look small; he liked it when Eddy looked like this, Eddy became a more soft and cute version of himself and Brett preferred it over his 'hot' demeanour. Mainly because he was the only one who truly saw it, he loved Eddy's softer appearance even before last night. Eddy came into the kitchen and hugged Brett from behind. He wrapped his arms around Brett's waist and rested his head on his shoulder, the much needed warmth reaching his cold body. Eddy had never realised how warm Brett was, Eddy knew he was hot but not like this. (I'm sorry, I'll leave...) The feeling of Eddy's cold, wet hair against Brett's sensitive neck shocked him and he jerked away, trying to escape the coldness Eddy had brought with him. As he moved he dragged Eddy with him as his arms were still tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Bro, what the hell??" Brett yelled.

Eddy laughed, breathing the words "sorry," into Brett's neck and kissing it gently afterwards, still with a smile on his face. Brett freed himself from Eddy's embrace and propped himself up onto the counter with his legs not quite touching the floor, shovelling another slice of the pizza into his mouth. Eddy stood in between Brett's legs leaning into him, enclosing him with his body.

"What is it?" Brett asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"You're cute," Brett blushed, Eddy continued. "I'm happy I can tell you now without sounding creepy, I can't believe I have someone like you as my boyfr-" Eddy cut himself off.

Brett looked up into Eddy's eyes, completely unsure how to reply. Do I want to be Eddy's boyfriend? Was a question that went over in his mind continuously, he hadn't really thought about it, he felt too preoccupied thinking (or doing ;)) other things. Eddy immediately back away from Brett and began to apologise.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry it's too early to say something like that, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable.." Eddy continued to ramble on with apologies before Brett hopped off the counter and wrapped his arms around Eddy's neck.

"No it's fine, I like the sound of being your boyfriend," Brett said quite proudly.

Eddy felt like his entire body was burning from pure embarrassment, I can't really take it back anymore, can I? Eddy thought, and he was glad he couldn't. He pulled Brett in by his waist and passionately kissed his lips, Brett was a bit shocked to say the least but kissed Eddy back with just as much passion. Using his arms around Eddy's neck Brett pulled him in further until they needed to breathe. Small smiles were on their mouths as they looked deep into each others brown eyes.

"I've always wanted to slow dance with someone.." Eddy said a bit absentmindedly, beginning to sway slightly from side to side.

"We did that one time, when we were promoting our tour. Remember?" Brett replied slowly easing into the slow dancing.

"I think that was a waltz..?"

"Well I'm a violinist not a dancer." Brett said while playing with Eddy's hair in his fingers.

"True, true..." Eddy agreed, he couldn't really keep track of the conversation he was getting too lost in the moment and the sensation of Brett's hands in his hair.

They 'danced' to not really anything in particular, just looking into each other's eyes and enjoying the moment. Their bodies swayed around the kitchen with the sound of rain echoing in the background, this was a moment of pure happiness and nothing less. It was then when the lights flickered on, they looked at one another laughed and tenderly embraced...


End file.
